SPIDER IN A NEW WORLD
by Pratyush Pati
Summary: The Story revolves around Peter Parker .He needs a new start after Gwen's Avengers mission to another Universe gives that opportunity . Interactions with DC heries
1. The begining

**Disclaimer : All Characters mentioned are owned by Marvel and DC comics**

 **QUEENS**

 _Its been 6 yrs since the Oscorp trip and 5 yrs since death of his first love ._

 _There hasnt been a single night in which he hasnt relived the pain._

 _There hasnt been a single day in which he hasnt cried._

 _Just like every Sunday..He went there._

 _There it is .In front of him .The Graves of Four people he failed .Four people he hasnt able to save ._

 **BEN PARKER**

 **Dr CORNNERS**

 **Captain STACY**

 **GWEN STACY**

 **One by one ,he put flowers on each grave and then..**

" Hey Gwen ! Doc Octo has been caught .City is free from his range for time being.

I am thinking of taking a break from being Spider-Man .

Yeah.I know what you are thinking .Peter Parker retiring from being a hero?"

 **Silence was the answer**

Tears came to Peter's eyes . " I.." " All these things are taking a toll on me .Emotionally. I dont think I can see any more deaths"

 **Again his voice responed by Silence**

Bye Gwen ! Love you"

"His eyes were red .Peter knows deep inside he cant stop being Spider-Man.

For Peter ,hia powers arw neither gift nor curse .Its a responsiblity from which he can't run away.

He can't mourn on his loss other wise others will mourn at their's.

BEEP

The Avengers Card starts flashing .

"Every one at Avengers Tower ASAP.

Team meeting .Avengers out" said Tony Stark.

Peter mumubles " Well! There goes whole taking a break thing"

He quickly suit up and swung to Avengers Tower .

Earth Mighest Heroes were already present there .

Tony Stark (Iron Man),Steve Rogers (Captain America),Thor ,Bruce Banner(Hulk),Natasha Romonrov(Black Widow),Clint Barton (Hawkeye) ,Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch),Peitro Maximoff (Quicksilver),Simon Williams(Wonder Man),Sam Wilson (Falcon),Carol Denvers (Captain Marvel),Hank Pym(Ant Man) and Janet van Dyn(Wasp) .

All were looking Damn serious .Peter didnt liked it much.

" Hola Amigos! So! Whose ass are we are spanking today?" Peter said trying to lite the mood .

No answer ..

Then, after some seconds ..

"Octavius has been escaped by the help of Kingpin" A familiar voice said .

Peter turned his back to see whose voice it was .

There was standing Matt Murdock (a.k.a Daredevil) .

" Matt!" Peter exclaimed ." Whats you doing here? Are you joining Avengers ?

Cool ! We will be Masked Viligantes Bro"

Peter said Cheerfully

"Peter I.." Matt response cut short by Captain America " is not "

"Ok? But Why?" Peter said .

"We haven't think about it yet .Right now we have big worry to deal with"

"Oh! and deal! We will catch them again like always do''Peter said

" This isnt as simple as that"Bruce Responded.

" They are not in our Universe anymore "Tony Said.

"Uh..What?"Pater asked .He was totally confused.

"Well! As I told you guys last week an item was stolen from Avengers Tower !

I was relaxed when no weapon was stolen .Turns out it was a Dimensional portal that was !" Tony responded .

" Thats an extremely irresponsible behaviour Stark"Steve said in a irritated voice .

" Hey! It was broken Ok!.How the hell they able to run it is still a question "

" Why will Octo and Fisk will go to a different Universe anyway?"Said Peter

"Maybe they finally gave up after all the ass kicking they got " said Wanda

Every one laughs except Captain America .

" This is a very serious of People of that Universe are in danger and this is our responsibilty " argued Steve

" I dont get how is it our responsiblity. We already have a lot in our plate to worry about" Said Natasha

" I agree with Natasha .We already have lot to worry about and that universe would have their own Superheroes" said Clint

"I kinda agree with dont know how compatible their heroes and and its is our responsiblity as they are our villains" said Peter

Arguing starts ...

Later - after 10mins

"Alright ! There is another prototype in my Lab .If we can start we can find them .

Bruce ,Hank and Spidy join me in Lab " Tony yelled .

12 Days Later ...

BRRRNNNGGG...

"Oh! Cmon ! 5 minutes more .Stupid Alarm Clock.."

Aunt May: " Oh! Peter ! Hurry up son .You are getting late for your Stark Industry internship."

Peter : In a minute Aunt May!

"Oh gosh! My body is iching .Stupid Rhino ! Bloody Fat Nugget!

Cmon Parker ! Need to get up now !"

The Avengers Card Beeps .

Tony:" Peter in my Lab in 20 mins !"

After 10 mins ..

Aunt May: At least finish your Breakfast!

Peter: Sorry Aunt May ! Duty Calls!

After 10 mins..

At Avengers Tower ..

Peter:" Sorry guys ! A bit late . Caught up in strings!"

Bruce and Tony looks at him unamused .

Other Avengers also arrives..

Simon:"So what the progress."

Bruce:" We have made the Machine work and have detected them"

Peter: Cool! Great news. Where are they ?"

Tony : "NO IDEA"

Peter : "Uh?"

Tony : "I mean no idea what that Universe is called "

Steve:" Any way ,why waste time .Lets go and get them"

Tony : " Hold your Horses Old have no idea how that Universe is .

Also cant send all Universe need us too if you know ..

Can send only one"

Bruce: " So who should ?"

Steve: " Dont think One should go only .Place could be dangerous"

Tony: "Yeah ! Thats why we need some one smart,powerfull ,good with tech and stealth"

Peter: " Who is up for a lucky draw?"

Every one stares at him

"What? It just a suggestion anyway."

Natasha:"Well thats leave us to only one guy"

Every one starres at him again .

Peter : "Who me?"Why not Bruce ?" I mean he is also smart and powerfull"

Carol:" Cant let Hulk range kill all in that universe .Sorry Bruce."

Bruce :" Its ok"

Tony : " You are most compatible to adjust at new surroundings that any of us,Spidy"

Peter thought ' I wanted a fresh be this is the Universe way to answer it.

Or it anyother pain in ass .Every time when I feel my life is getting on track, a mountain comes in front of it .But both Fisk and Octo are my enemies .I cant run away from my responsiblity'

Peter: " Ok! When am i leaving?"

Tony: " Tonight .Go pack your bags and talk to your them you are going on a Stark Industries Feild Trip for Summer"

Peter:" Wait ! This will take whole Summer?!"

Tony : " All depends on you Kid"

Peter : " I am not a Kid anymore .I am 20 now.A full grown adult .I can drink in a year ."

Hank " Still Youngest of lot "

Steve : "Take care of your self come back ASAP"

Peter : " I will Cap!"

Later at Parker Resisdence

Aunt May : "You are going Where!"

Peter : Stark Industries Feild Trip Aunt May"

Aunt May: " For whole summer!You will leave your old Aunt for whole summer!"

Peter:" I am sorry Aunt is very important for me .I have told Harry to come and Check time to time"

Aunt May:" Find care .Love you"

Peter: "Love you too Aunt May"

Peter : ' Lets see if i have packed all things Fluid to last 1 year Check Stealth Suit Check Wed Granades Check .Wed Shooters Bots Tracers and Toothpaste Check .Phone Check .Hmm All set then '

After 20 mins at Avengers Tower .

Hank:" This is a micro communicator from where you can connect with us from evert it in your ears "

Steve :" Take care Soldier"

Peter nodded

Portal opens ...

Every one " Bye"

Peter waves his hand .

 **Some where Far...**

" Welcome Dr Octavious and Mr Fisk I am Vandal Savage at your service!"

 **Authors Note : First Chapter .Hope you liked it. Your Views and opinions will be most important in continuity of this story.**


	2. Welcome To Gotham

**Disclaimer : I dont own any of the characters used in or mentioned .DC and Marvel Comics own them.**

" Mr . Savage ! Hope you havent forgot your promise " asked Fisk .

" Absolutely not Mr.Fisk .You help us .We will help you .Deal for Deal"

" Toumbstone!!" called Fisk.

Toumbstone came with a container .

" Mr .Savage ! I present you biological weapon of mass destruction .The Carnage Simbiote " said Fisk.

" Interesting" smiled Savage looking at it .

 **Some random Rooftop ..**

" Man ! This place is cold .Where is hell Am I ? " Peter asked himself .

 _Peter looked around .It was a big city based on an Island._

 _Peter wasnt able to identify it ._

" Time for some sight seeing Spidy"

 _Suddenly His Spidy sense tingled ._

 _He head Police Sirens ._

" Damn!! First day and duty calls already."

" Time to get it together Parker." Peter said to himself

 _He swung in the dirction of the Police Vehicles ._

 _Soon he reached his destination_ .

 _A Group of Robbers with Guns and a Giant Man attacking on two masked people .A male and another Female_

 _Peter noticed Pipes are connected with the giant man's head .He also noticed another thing ._

" National Bank of Gotham. Hmm..Gotham ? Wierd name.Never heard it before." Peter said to himself

 _Suddenly .The big man caught the male masked man from legs and slammed him on load.He became unconscious ._

" NIGHTWING"Screamed the masked girl.

 _She tried to help him but the group of robbers shoot at her and she douche them_

 _Peter webbed the nostrils of guns and then webbed their legs causing the robbers to fall on the ground ._

" You are Welcome" Peter said looking towards the Masked Girl.

" Hey! Pipe Man .Wanna play with real man?" Peter mocked him.

Everyone looked towards him.

" Who the hell you are?" " Some circus clown?" The Big Guy yelled at him

" Name's Spider-Man with a hypen in between Spider and Man .Your Friendly Neighbourhood and I am here to repair some pipes" Peter Mocked

"Spider- Man" The Big Guy laughs .

" Batman gone from Birds to insects as side kicks.He is down grading day by day" The Big Guy laughs again

' Who is Batman?' Peter thought

" First of all Spiders are not insects they are Archanids .And 2nd" Peter thought of asking about of asking who is Batman but decided against it

" You are going to a Specialist hotel known as Prision for a long time .Wanna check out the room service of there .Its 5 star" Peter mocked him again

The Big Guy roared " Shut up!! You are lucky your end will come from the hands of Bane"

' Bane ?' Peter thought

 _Bane charges towards him to land a punch on him .Peter summersault and douche it_

 _There becam a small crack on the road where is punch landed ._

' So I am fighting with Rhino of this Universe '

Bane tries 2 more times but Peter douche .

Bane yelled angrily " Stand still and fight like a Man"

"Awwe !! But Women likes there Men Flexible"

 _No one laughs .Every one was schoked at what they are seeing_

 _Peter dissapointed .._

 _He webbed Banes eyes . Kicked his stomach and a then land his knee on his chin with a half cartwheel._

 _Bane felt like super man funch._

 _He roared in pain._

 _Peter than landed a punch on him making him to fall on the ground ._

 _He webbed his legs and hands .Than mouth and soon human cacoon ready_

" Your Package is ready .Sign here please" Peter said looking at a schoked Masked Girl.

She was with the unconsicous masked boy

He move towards them.

" Is he Ok?" Peter asked

The Masked Girl Nodded .

" Who are you anyway? Never seen you before" She asked

" Spider- Man"

"NIGHTWING ,BATGIRL !!! " " We are coming to help"

Peter turned around to see whose voice it was .

 _A Orage skinned flying girl coming towards them.Along with her was a boy in Hood with bow and arrows,A blue colour flying some thing ,A green cheetah,A flying girl in violet outfit ,A metallic guy and a girl with bracelets and a rope ._

Peter looked confused .

" Are those your friends ?" He asked .

Batgirl nodded .

" Right of time " Peter said sarcastically .

" Well looks like time to leave .Sayonara!"

He quickly swung away from there .

After 10 mins .

" Spidey to Avengers!!"

" Hey Spidey !! Whats happening there .Are you ok?" asked Tony

" Absolutely Fine !! Just stopped a Robbery and met some weirdoes"

" Already at work ?"

" Is Otto or Fiak involved in them ?" Tony asked

" I dont know.Will let you know if i get anything" said Peter

" Take care and come back soon . We miss you here .Avengers out" Tony said in an concerning voice .

" Bye Stark"

' Time to search about these fellas Parker' Peter said to him self .

Peter used his phone but no effect

' Hmm.Looks like I have to hack on of the servers of this Universe.No one will give a sim to me.I have no ID proof ' Peter thought .

In 1 min.

" Bingo " "Lets try now " " Who is Batman"

Several links appearied .

He found out there very few pics of Batman but much more of his so called Batfamily.

Peter easily know who two of them are .

" Nightwing and Batgirl" "And 3rd one is Robin ."

He than clicked on another link named Justice league .

" An indestrictible Alien named Superman,Another one like him named Shazam ,A Super quick dude named Flash. What the hell is that? Batman .

A Robinhood named Green Arrow ,A screaming lady named Black Canary .A Green Lantern ?What 's A green Lantern ? An Amazon Princess named Wonder woman .An Atlantian named Aquaman.

Lame Names" Peter smiled a bit .

"Some others are there too".

He than opened another linked

" Titans?" " Hey!! These are same friends of those two plus 2 more . Kid Flash and Aqua Lad"

He found out about their names Starfire,Beast Boy,Speedy,Raven,Blue Beetle,Cyborg .

He than looked at cities and labs of this place .

" Metro polis, Starcity ,Star labs?" " God ! This place is as confusing as ours is !!

Why cant any thing can be simple ?" He said in a fustrated manner.

Out side the bank

"Nightwing" He was slowly getting into his conscious.

" Kori? You saved me?" asked Dick

"Actually No ! Every thing was done and dusted before we arrived " said Cyborg

" Who the hell he was btw?" Beast Boy asked

" He calls himself Spider-Man" said Barbara

"Spider-Man?" asked Dick

"Man ! I Need rest .My head is still paining .AAH!!" said Dick.

" We will take you to Batcave" said Kori

" Thanks ! You are the best"

Dick than kissed Kori on her lips

Cyborg looked at Batgirl and saw an angry,broken girl.

He then tried to change the atmosphere.

" Where is Batman?"

" Batman and Robin are in a mission to stop a Mexican Mafia gang."said Barbara

" All things looking connected .We have to inform Batman" said Dick in an urgent voice

" Already did.This Spider- Man news is spreading like Fire in a Forrest .Dont think he will be much pleased" said Barbara in a concerned voice.

Some where...

" Otto ! He has arrived"

 _Otto responded with a smile_

 ** _Authors Note : Here is Chapter Number 2 .See it and tell how it is and what you like to see in furthur Chapters going ahead ._**


	3. Another day at mess

**Disclaimer: Dont own any of the characters mentioned or not** In Mexico ...

" Damian! All done?" asked Batman

" Yes Father! The last shipment has been retrived .All culprits are in police custody now" Damian responded.

" Time to leave .Need to check out this new hero of Gotham"Batman said in a serious tone.

" So this Spider-Man.Have you heard about it before." Damian asked

"No " said Batman coldly

" So New Hero?" Damian asked

" Dont Know" said Batman

" What do you mean?" questioned Damian who is a bit confused

" Dont know whether he is a hero or enemy. All things that are happening cant be a coincidence " said Batman.

At Gotham..

" Shit!! I dont have an valid ID proof .No one will give me a room here" Peter said to himself

Then he got an idea.

" Hey Nat! Its Spidey." asked via communicator

" Whats up?" Natasha asked coldly

" Need your help a bit, you know, in whole making a fake ID thing" Peter said awkwardly

" Search for someone who is either dead or missing with no proper police record.

Learn all about his back story.Cover all the holes .If not make it even. It wont gather suspicion by that " Natasha said

" Yeah ! That will help I guess . Will call later if needed .Avengers out " Peter responded

" Ok ! Peter ! Time to get to work " Peter said to himself .

Peter opened his laptop

" PETER PARKER ,Age 19 Gotham University Sceince Student Missing for 2 yrs now"

" Hmm...This will work I suppose"

Peter searched all about his past .Made some parts himself. And Boom!! A fake ID was ready.

" Time to get to work" Peter smiled .

After two hours of search ,Peter finally an apartment to stay..

About $ 200 per month .

Peter looked at his pocket .He seriously need to find a job.

Luckily he has his camara with him but problem was Spider-Man wasnt popular there .

So he has to take pictures of other heroea or make Spider-Man popular.

At Somewhere..

" Preparing for our first attack" Otto said

" Good !! Bring him" Savage smiled

A large container was brought .In it was someone .

Suddenly a scream ...

" GRUUUNNDYY!!!!!"

At Batcave

" Welcome back Master Wayne" said Alfred

" How is Nightwing?" asked Batman with a concern in his voice .

" Resting.Ointmend and bandach has been done" responed Alfred

Batman nodded

He moves towards Batgirl and Titans who are looking at Spider-Man footage at Bat Computer .

Damian followed him .

" Any information about this newbie?" Batman asked

" Not much.He calls himself Spider-Man .He obviously has super strength and superspeed.Also super reflexes .He shoots some kind off webs from his wrist." said Barbara .

" Need to find out if he is a friend or foe. If friend he could be a great assest .If foe .End him" said Batman coldly

Everyone stares at him.

 **Authors note: All your reviews and suggestion will be very valuable**


End file.
